


Nissan: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Nissan [1]
Category: Actor RPF, All My Children, Bandom, Real Person Fiction, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author's Favorite, Drabble Sequence, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Shorts, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.
Series: Nissan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722430





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Urameshi…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Koenma Urameshi...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Botan Urameshi...Vera Farmiga

Once upon a time a world of only Alphas Betas and Omegas lived several people. Their names were Channing Tatum, Matthew Daddario, William Moseley, Paul Wesley, Froy Gutierrez, Eden Riegel, Lexi Ainsworth, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift. Eden Selena Miley Demi Taylor Matthew William and Paul were Alphas. Channing and Jari were Betas. Lexi and Paul were the Omegas.

Jari never thought of himself of having a hero complex, but he couldn't stop himself. A little boy who couldn't be more than four crossed the street. There was a car speeding in his direction. Jari ran and pushed the kid out of the way. The vehicle hit him instead. His eyes fluttered open. Channing and Lexi stood over him. Jari asked if he was dead. Channing shot an approving nod to Lexi. She said that he had been chosen. Confusion filled Jari's eyes. Jari was chosen to be the new Spirit Detective. According to Lexi who smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> 

Channing, Lexi, and Jari stood in the middle of the street. A crowd of people had formed and the little boy that Jari saved was crying. In one of the citizen's arms was Jari's "real" body. Only unconscious. Jari still had no idea where Channing and Lexi had coime from. They certainly weren't around minutes ago when he pushed the boy. Or maybe they were. Maybe in his haste to save a young child's life Jari hadn't noticed them. He couldn't help but think of strange the two of them were. Especially when Lexi claimed that he was the New Spirit Detective. Something that he had no clue about. He just wanted to know why. 

"Why the hell did you pick me to be the Spirit Detective?" Jari asked. 

"Not subtle at all, are you?" Channing asked.

"That doesn't answer my question." 

"The Powers That Be make these decisions not me."

"The who?" Jari questioned.

"It's better not to ask. Have you noticed that you're standing over your own body?" Channing retorted. 

"You lied to me, you said I wasn't dead."

"Until an Alpha kisses you and gives their life energy, you're more or less dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> 

Since the idea of being over his "unconscious" body was starting to creep Jari out, Channing transported them to his castle. The castle could only be found within the Spirit World. Channing had paper work to do. The rest of the explanation was left in Lexi's hands. Wary Jari wanted to know about the "kissing" part so that he could re-inhabit his own body. Lexi smiled and set up a game of chess. The two would talk while playing. Granted the talk was serious but hopefully playing a game that Jari sucked at would distract him from that aspect. 

"It has to be on the lips." Lexi said. 

"That leaves my mom out then." Jari sighed. 

"Don't you know any other Alphas?"

"Of course but those girls would never do it."

"It doesn't have to be a girl." Lexi said. 

"I'm not into guys." Jari replied. 

"Matthew's your best friend who happens to be an Alpha, I'm sure he would do this for you." 

"Lexi when this shit is over, I'm going to fucking hurt you." Jari promised. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> 

Jari transported himself to the local hospital that evening, the ambulance had taken his "unconscious" body there after he failed to wake. Jari's mother and Matthew were the only ones in his hospital room. He didn't want to freak his mother out and needed to wait for the right opportunity. Jari found that he could make himself "invisible" until he wanted to be seen. His best friend and mother were both pleading with the "other" Jari to wake up. But there was no response. A doctor came and pulled Jari's mother out of the room to talk about his condition. Giving Jari the opportunity to make himself visible to Matthew. 

"I must be going crazy." Matthew said. 

"You're not.." Jari assured. 

"But how can you be right here and right there at the same time?" 

"It's a long story but according to certain people I'm the new Spirit Detective." 

"What the fuck is a Spirit Detective?" Matthew asked. 

"Never mind that I need you to do something for me." Jari said. 

"What?" 

"Kiss me, I know it's strange but they said it's the only way to bring me back." 

"Okay." Matthew agreed.

"Really?" Jari asked. 

"Yes fucker you know I'd do anything for you." 

Matthew leaned down to attach his mouth to the unconscious Jari's. The "spirit form" disappeared and Jari woke in his own body again. The best friends hugged. The time for explanations would be soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> 

Jari had been given the details over being a Spirit Detective, the main goal was to defend Earth from monsters and other demons. Once it was explained Matthew accepted his best friend easily. He was given special techniques to use. Such as the "Spirit Gun." Though it took some time for him to be able to harness his Spirit energy long enough to use it. Weeks flew by. Jari had just procured sacred artifacts that had been stolen from the Spirit World by thieves. They were giving to Channing. At a planetarium Channing, Matthew, and Jari met so that latter could be given the next mission. Channing and Matthew were arguing since his best friend wanted to accompany him. 

"Absolutely not." Channing refused. 

"I'm an Alpha and I wasn't asking." Matthew said. 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Channing asked. 

"Matthew it's okay." Jari mediated. 

"I'm not going to turn my back on my friend." Matthew said. 

"You're not even trained for this." Channing said. 

"I'm going with him end of story." Matthew said using his "Alpha" tone. 

"Channing what exactly do you need us to do?" Jari said. 

"Your mission is to enter a tournament filled with psychics and become the master psychic Eden's student." Channing said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> 

Jari and Matthew went to the tournament together, the location was at an abandoned zoo. Besides the two of them there were twenty eight other fighters all male. Together the two managed to crush the other opponents. Jari was surprised. They went to the final three. Matthew had a fight with a psychic that seemed impossible to beat. This particular fighter had killed other psychics for their power. Now he was after Eden. Matthew tried his best to defeat him. But the fight ended with Matthew's bones nearly being shattered. Jari avenged his best friend to by defeating the fighter. Successfully winning the tournament. Eden healed Matthew and then pulled Jari to the side. 

"Eden thank you." Jari said. 

"Congratulations you got lucky and survived the tournament." Eden said. 

"Survive?"

"I have no children, my power will become yours before my death." 

"How long is the training?" Jari inquired. 

"Jari for the next six months as my student your life is going to be complete hell. There will be no breaks or rest." Eden said. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, and William. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A creative writing exercise. Imagines how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> 

Six months passed. Eden and Jari trained day and night, she worked him until he felt as if death was approaching. Exercises. Standing on his head. Walking while upside down. The only foods he were allowed to eat were raw eggs. Water was his only allowed drink. Eden didn't let on the final part to training. Not until the last day. The Alpha and Beta would have to sleep with each other. To make the power transfer happen. That evening Jari consented and the two slept together. After it was over they dressed in haste. They weren't mates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There are one and/or a few sequel(s) in the works that will come out sooner or later.


End file.
